


soco amaretto lime

by selvish



Series: your favorite weapon (2001) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Graffiti, M/M, Skateboarding, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: After lots of practice, they've finally mastered the best way to get away with Dream painting the side of the high school. Every time it gets covered up by dull red paint, it takes less than a week for them to get a new mural up. That's tonight's goal. It's 11:27pm, almost an hour and a half past the curfew for those under 18, and Karl is cruising down the hill at a breakneck speed on his tiny penny board."Pig on the prowl!" He calls out into the night, just as George tries to land a heelflip. "Let's go boys!"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: your favorite weapon (2001) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143059
Comments: 17
Kudos: 225





	1. the overpass

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song 'soco amaretto lime' by brand new, off of their album 'your favorite weapon' (the name of the series)
> 
> i do not condone the actions of jesse lacey, he can choke
> 
> please ship privately, and mind the tags. enjoy 🖤

In order of best to worst, the ranking of Dream's lookouts is as follows: 

1) Karl

2) George

3) Sapnap 

After lots of practice, they've finally mastered the best way to get away with Dream painting the side of the high school. Every time it gets covered up by dull red paint, it takes less than a week for them to get a new mural up. That's tonight's goal. It's 11:27pm, almost an hour and a half past the curfew for those under 18, and Karl is cruising down the hill at a breakneck speed on his tiny penny board. 

"Pig on the prowl!" He calls out into the night, just as George tries to land a heelflip. "Let's go boys!" 

"Fucking hell." George grunts as he crashes onto the blacktop. The fall opens up his scabbed knee, and he groans as his skateboard rolls to the curb. 

"That was pathetic, Georgie." Comes from the grass nearby. Sapnap is seated and leaning back on his hands, a lit spliff drooping from his lips. It's obvious why he's the worst lookout of the three of them. 

"No askers. Now help me up so we can get Dream and get the hell out of here before you get caught with possession again." 

Sapnap rolls his glassy eyes, smiling cheerily despite the threat as he stands and walks over to his friend. He hoists him upright while Karl breaks about 100ft away. His eyes are wild and his hair is blown out. He looks wide awake despite the time, adrenaline pumping through his heart. 

The three boys run (George limps) to the wall where they left Dream, the blonde is just finishing up a lime green smiley face in the corner of the mural; his signature. He jerks his head around at the sound of approaching footsteps, but relaxes with a grin upon seeing who it is. His arms come out, fingers coated in colours, and he gestures to the wall. 

"Ta daaaa! I think this one is my best yet, guys." 

"It better be, because there's a cop coming down the hill and it's only a matter of time until he knows we're here." Karl says anxiously, his hands fidgeting. 

They take a moment to admire the mural. It's rainbow-soaked hands holding up the Earth, which is cracked in half like an egg. Blood pours from within it and drips through the fingers to pool at the base of the wall. It's dark, it's incredible, as always. 

"Well done, Dream." George says with awe in his voice. 

"Are you kidding?! This is fucking sick, dude!" Sapnap shouts as he jumps to tackle Dream’s taller figure. Karl glances nervously back at the parking lot at the volume of his voice, and sure enough, sirens are suddenly blaring from the cop car. 

"Nice going, nimrod, now we've gotta book it." He groans. 

In a tumbleweed of nervous energy, the boys sprint towards the two bikes they have stashed on the lawn. Sapnap is too buzzed from the spliff to ride, so he hops on the pegs on the back wheel of his bike and holds onto Karl's shoulders as the older kicks up the kickstand and starts pedalling. 

Dream shoves the last paint can in his bag and hikes it over his shoulder, wincing like it's heavier than normal. He makes it to his bike in time, though, and runs with it until he can hop on at a good speed. George is complaining about his knee, but still gets on his board and starts to cruise down to the street. 

"If my leg is broken, I blame you!" George shouts to Dream as they head down the back streets of their town. They ride mostly in silence, listening for the sounds of sirens that they left behind at the school. It seems they're in the clear so far, so they get a little closer to say their goodbyes. 

"I've gotta get the baby home by midnight for his parents, so I'm tapping out." Karl calls over the sound of their wheels crunching on stray gravel. Sapnap laughs helplessly at the pet name, but Karl continues, "Happy birthday George, you old coot. Have a good night." 

"Thanks, mate." George says with a grin, and Karl turns onto the street that will take him towards the center of town. Sapnap is singing as they ride, and Dream chuckles to himself as they continue on. 

"You wanna ring in 18 with me, Georgie?" He asks as if the answer won't be yes. George rolls his eyes and nods. Dream's face adopts something more determined, and he pedals harder. It's pretty difficult for George to keep up with his bleeding knee, but he's stubborn, so he continues. 

They make it to the outskirts in just under 10 minutes, and by the time Dream pulls off into the lawn before the train tracks, George is nauseous and exhausted. He slows to a stop on his board and uses the momentum to collapse in a rolling heap onto the soft grass. 

"It's my birthday," George pants into his hands, "And you made me speed for a mile and a half with a bum knee?!" 

"Not your birthday yet, George, you've got another 15 'til." 

George sends his best death glare over, and is moderately pleased to find Dream is also out of breath. They sit in the grass to wait until the world stops spinning, then hide their board and bike in a nearby bush. 

"Ready to hike?" Dream asks after everything is safe and concealed. He keeps his backpack on one shoulder despite the weight. George looks at him and rolls his eyes before standing, and when Dream starts walking down the railroad, he catches up and throws his arm around the taller boy's shoulder so he can lean on him as he limps. Dream takes the opportunity to scoop him up and carry him princess style, ignoring George pounding on his chest, deliriously laughing and shouting out  _ PUT ME DOWN, DREAM! _ He doesn't of course, never one to listen to George's requests, and they continue onto the overpass. Cars rumble beneath them, but they've been here enough times to not be uneasy.

Dream sets him down on the gravel, and George leans back against the cool metal behind him, studying Dream as he opens his backpack. The blonde pulls out a bottle of tequila, and smirks as George cocks an eyebrow at the discovery. 

"Is this my present?" He asks coyly, making grabby hands for the bottle. 

"Call it part one of two." 

Though it's a confusing thing to say, George is too excited at the idea of drinking on his birthday to ask any more. He unscrews the cap and takes a pull before coughing roughly into his hand. 

"It tastes shittier than usual." 

Dream rolls his eyes and takes the bottle to sip from himself. "My usual guy flaked. The dude who bought me this was seedy as hell, be thankful it's not water." 

It's good enough for them to get a third of the way through the bottle before they give up. At midnight, Dream howls at the top of his lungs to the neighborhood houses and headlights streaming by below, "It's George’s birthday! Everybody wake up and say happy birthday George!!" 

George watches him fondly, laughing and shaking his head in exasperation. 

"You're an idiot." He slurs, much more a lightweight than the other. Dream turns with a wild smile on his face, and he falls gracelessly to lean against George’s shoulder. 

"But I'm your idiot, right, George?" Dream prompts, leaning his weight into the other to test his patience. 

"Shut up." 

"Oh come on, man, no one's around. Humor me?" 

A hand cups the side of his face and pulls him close, their lips brush slightly and he instantly feels the alcohol hit him. 

"You're my idiot." George whispers, letting their lips come together as he completes the sentence. 

Dream is putty in his hands as always, trying to lick into his mouth and crouch over his body. He presses him so far into the metal behind them that George can feel a tension headache building. Thankfully he's too drunk to care, so they keep kissing. It's hungry and dirty and he missed him so much. High school sucks, high school when he can't touch his boyfriend whenever he wants sucks even more. 

They pull away when they have to gasp in a few breaths of air, and Dream leans his forehead to the other's. 

"Don't graduate. Don't leave me with these freaks." 

George looks sad, and he worries his bottom lip with his teeth while he thinks of an answer. He settles on rubbing his thumb along Dream's jaw, smiling when the taller boy instantly leans into it and bares his neck to him. 

"They're not freaks, Dream, don't be so dramatic." George leans forward and presses a soft kiss against his Adam's apple. "You know I have to, love, I got into an Ivy. I can't say no to that." 

"So you can say no to me?" 

"That's not fair." 

The blonde sighs and looks up at the stars, collecting himself in his tipsy state. Above them the sky seems to be twisting and twirling, it's dizzyingly beautiful. "I know. I'm sorry." 

"We have all summer to make you sick of me, don't be so downcast all the time. That's my job." 

Dream finally smiles at that, and looks back to the boy beneath him. He leans in to kiss his mouth again, pushing his tongue against his teeth so he can count them in his head. The numbers calm his addled brain. "Come to the art studio tomorrow? 6th period?" 

"Are you gonna show me your AP project finally?" 

"Something like that." 

George looks suspicious, but his mind is a little too fuzzy for more questions. 

"Alright, as you wish."


	2. the art room

One of these days, George is seriously going to get himself hurt. He definitely already has, if his constantly scratched knees, elbows, and palms have anything to say about it. Karl and him have spent almost the entire lunch block trying to one up each other with tricks, and they’re both panting from exertion as the warning bell rings.

“Giving up already?” Karl asks from flat on his back, painting over the fact that he technically gave up first. Sapnap takes the opportunity of his open mouth to pour in some lukewarm Gatorade, and the brunette chokes and sits up.

“That was for the sass. Lose fair and square, dude.”

George gives Sapnap a thumbs up from where he’s kneeling on the sidewalk, and he finally stands and kicks up his board into his hand after watching Karl cough his lungs up. The validation from his friend that he’s won their competition lets him give in a little easier. Technically neither of them landed the kickflip they were going for, but George was the only one to successfully slide down the school’s stair railing without a teacher noticing, so that counts for something.

“Whatever.” Karl sputters, standing himself and helping Sapnap up beside him. “What are you guys doing next period? I know George has a study, right?”

“Yeah. Dream is finally gonna show me his AP final before he sends it in to the board. After that I might skip 7th and head home, my parents are pissed I came home so late last night.”

Karl nods, and reaches out to bring Sapnap to his level and give him a noogie. “Tell me about it, after I dropped the baby off high as a kite, I didn’t get back to my place until almost 1. My dad stayed up just to flip his lid.”

“Oh boohoo, man, at least your dad gives enough of a shit to stay up to see you.” Sapnap grunts out after wrestling away from the older boy. He goes to fix his hair but finds George and Karl are looking at him with a worried expression. Clearing his throat, he backtracks. “I mean, like- oh, whatever. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

He takes the awkward silence that’s lingering to storm off, making sure to shoulder check a Freshman that was eyeing the group of them. Karl looks after him with his mouth pinched to the side, his body language more tense than usual.

“Let him go, Karl, he’ll chill out.”

“Isn’t that the problem, though? How he just chills out and won’t talk about it?”

George heaves a heavy sigh, and runs a hand through his hair.

“I’m glad you’re worried about him, someone has to be, but sometimes you just have to let him go until he’s ready to talk.”

Karl doesn’t respond, just rubs his elbow as Sapnap’s distant figure disappears into the building. There’s another moment of silence until he picks up his board and jogs away after him. George sighs again and rubs at his eyes. He’s so bad at this.

On the bright side, he gets to see Dream now. More importantly, he gets to see the secret project the blonde has kept from all of them until now. He coasts on his skateboard down the hill, cruising past the mural that still stands on the side of the school. It looks even better in the daylight, and there’s a couple kids crowded around it. One of them has one of those new point and shoot cameras and is taking pictures; another must be with the school paper, because they’re feverishly taking notes on a pad of yellow paper.

It’s pretty handy, being friends with Dream. He’s lucky that he’s a reasonably intelligent upperclassman and gets away with a lot, but being a transfer student from the UK wasn’t always picturesque. His first year here, as a Junior, Dream pretty quickly found him and adopted him into his group. The younger boy was a Sophomore with Karl, and Sapnap was their pet Freshman. When Dream’s art started getting noticed around the art building, he was one of the few male creatives to not be bullied relentlessly.

Maybe it was the talent, but it also helped that Dream was just fun to be around. He laughed loudly, had an unabashed sense of humor that people yearned to join into. Among that he was handsome, tall, and didn’t care about the fact that everyone wanted to be his friend. He was one of the few popular kids that didn’t look down on everyone else, and it just made people like him more.

George was more reserved, never engaging unless someone forced him to. He stayed quiet and kept his head down, averse to stirring the pot. All he cared about was surviving high school and getting into a good university, he didn’t care who was around to watch him. Meeting Dream changed that, though. Dream made him loud and excited, challenged him in a way that drew out his more hidden stubborn nature. But regardless of if he succeeded or failed, he knew Dream would still seek him out for Round 2. It was never ending, their back and forth.

The art building comes into view, and George dismounts and tucks his board underneath one arm. His backpack is heavy on his sweaty back, and he looks forward to being able to take it off. He navigates the halls easily, nodding at the people who wave at him on the way. Apparently people mistake shyness for a mysterious demeanor, which is mildly hilarious to him.

Room A15 is now in view, and he can hear music coming from it. ‘ _ Clint Eastwood _ ’ by Gorillaz is playing over the alternative radio station Dream is always listening to. The day that album came out is a fond memory now. It was a cool March day, and Dream called him over on the landline to make him listen to the CD on his father’s player. He had gone out to the record store the hour they opened to pick it up, it was adorable how excited he could get about music.

Russel’s rap kicks in right as George gets to the doorway, and he leans against the wall after shucking off his bag to watch as Dream raps it from memory as he stands in the empty room. Dream isn’t one to have walls up, but seeing him like this: blissfully unaware of spectators, is always a treat. As the chorus comes back George whistles along.

Dream whips around at the sound, and his face explodes in excitement upon seeing the other boy. He speedwalks over and grabs him by both hands, pulling him into the room. Out of habit, George looks around with wide eyes to make sure no one can see them, but Dream seems unbothered. He picks him up and spins him around while shouting the words to the song, and George is laughing like a maniac.

“Someone’s gonna come in, Dream!” He hisses through his giggles, and Dream finally puts him down as the song comes to an end.

“Are you ready to see your present?” Dream asks, stepping away but still holding onto one of his hands. Thankfully he’s looking between George’s eyes and the door behind them to make sure no one sees them like this.

“Yes, please.”

The blonde moves to behind him, and covers his eyes with his hands. He tells him to walk forward into the room more, and slowly George does as he’s told. They only bump into two tables, which is impressive because Dream is horrible at directions. He’s too excited, giggling like a madman as they cross the room. 

“Okay ready? Look!”

Dried paint covered hands are removed from George’s face, and he blinks a couple times as he takes in what’s in front of him. It’s… Blue. So much blue.

“It’s called Phthalocyanine Blue, a pure blue pigment used in watercolour painting. I know you can’t see some colours, but you always support my art; I wanted you to be able to see these perfectly.” Dream explains, quickly adopting his lecture voice. It’s accompanied by nervous hands. “You deserve to see everything I create, but you can’t, so- uh, I guess these ones are for you.”

George is silent, and he takes a couple steps to look at the series of paintings a little closer. It’s just one colour besides black and grey, but the variety in shade is breathtaking. He wonders if all art feels like this to normal people, or if the thoughtfulness is clouding his judgement. There’s a portrait of two boys standing knee-deep in the ocean, drowning in a black sky. Another is a train car speeding down a grey cityscape. The final piece is his favourite, because it’s him: George’s perfectly replicated face stares back at him, both have their mouth slightly open and eyes wide with wonder.

“Dream, I- I don’t know what to say. This is incredible.”

“Say you like them.” Dream says quietly with a nudge at his ribs. George doesn’t even return the jab this time, just turns his wonderstruck face to the boy beside him. He reaches out and places a hand on his forearm.

“I love them. Thank you, Dream.”

Dream’s smile is blinding, his eyes get all scrunched up so you can barely see his irises. He leans in to hug him again, and this time George hugs back even tighter. They stand like that in the art room, for once not caring if anyone sees them touching.

Traitorously, George feels his eyes start to water. He takes a deep breath and digs his face into Dream’s chest, feeling the other trembling slightly with nerves.

“I think the board is gonna like it. I have some lines and sketches to submit, too. Finishing an AP course as a Junior is gonna be a big part of me getting into a good art school. I’m gonna make it, Georgie.” Dream mutters into George’s shoulder, and the shorter boy nods.

They pull away, and George takes Dream’s face in his hands to look at him with a watery smile.

“You’re gonna be a big artist and I’m going to have a horrid office job and we’re gonna leave this stupid town behind. I’ll be waiting for you every minute I’m away, and one day we’ll spend the rest of our time on this dumb fucking rock never looking back.”

Dream places his lips against George’s forehead, just leaving them there before stepping back and saying back confidently: “We will. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i tell myself im gonna wait to update so there's suspense, but then i just get too excited and post anyway ^__^
> 
> remember to kudos/comment if u enjoy! it makes me happie
> 
> my twitter is @_selvish , i talk to myself on there about fic sometimes~

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! me again 😊 ive been wanting to do a high school au for a bit, and as u know i love a good nostalgic mood. i hope u enjoy this series! 
> 
> this is a nice lil 2 chapter situation for dnf, keep a lookout for some karlnap in the future 👀
> 
> remember to subscribe/kudos/comment if u enjoy! it means a lot to me 🖤
> 
> twitter is @_selvish as alwayssssss


End file.
